


iCreative

by marysidehouse



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Freddie was sad after his failed robot scene.What Sam's gonna do about it?





	iCreative

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English, so sorry about the accidental mistakes.  
> Have fun reading this oneshot.

Freddie was sitting on the couch and he was so desperate. Spencer just criticized his robot scene and he knew he wasn't really creative, even his mother was disappointed in him. He could see it in her eyes.

Spencer went to the grocery store to fetch something for dinner, which meant Sam and Freddie were alone at the Shay apartment. Sam stood up and sat down next to Freddie.

"Hey dude cheer up, at least you're really creative in tech stuff." Sam said with a smile and without warning she hugged the miserable Freddie. Freddie gave a little smile into the air and kissed her forehead gently.

"Okay, maybe, but that's not the same. Why are we hugging?" He was desperate and Sam felt it.

"Because I care about you and because I miss you." Sam said softly and bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked her while he pulled her closer.

"I just know another thing which you're creative in." Sam said seductively, grabbed Freddie's collar and kissed him as passionately as she could. Freddie was confused by Sam's behavior, but he still loved her so he kissed her back.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her on a confused tone right after they fell apart.

"Nothin'" Sam said and smiled.

"You just kissed me!?" Freddie said argumentatively.

"Yes I did. I just wanna tell you that you're so creative in so many things. Maybe comedy is not your world, but I remember ... you know stuff." Sam said mysteriously.

"Stuff?" Freddie asked her still confused.

"Damn it Frednerd , don't play the dummy." She said angrily, jumped into his lap, kissed him roughly and grabbed his cock through his pants.

"Whoa you mean I'm creative in sex!?" He was breathing heavily, he was still under the shock of the kiss.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Now get your dumbass into Carly's room and fuck the shit outta me. You need to succeed and maybe your ego will be right back where it should be." Sam said and pulled Freddie up from the couch.

"Oh my god." Freddie sighed and kissed Sam hungrily. They kissed their way up to Carly's bedroom, ripped their clothes off of each other and bumped down on her bed.

"You wanna be a creative little nub?" Sam asked him with a flirty smile.

"Maybe." Freddie said softly. They always had amazing sex when they were a couple, but they broke up and since then none of them had ever sex. So both of them was extremely horny.

"Then make me come. I'm yours baby, make me come, be creative." She said seductively and tossed her panties into the right corner of the room.

Freddie gave her a mischievous grin and started to lick Sam's wet pussy hungrily. He sucked and licked all over her clit and she moaned sexily as he teased her.

"Gosh Freddie ... ahw ... it's so good." Sam sighed while Freddie ate her sensitive little clit and nailed her extremely wet vagina. Soon Sam was trembling and came so hard.

"Yes yes yes ... my creative ... little nerd... ahw I'm ... coming... ahw yeah ... Freddie." Sam groaned as she reached her mind blowing orgasm. Freddie took down his boxer shorts and gave a smile to Sam. She was smiling back.

" I told you, you're so creative baby." She purred while she climbed to him and kissed the tip of his already hard cock.

"Thank you princess. You make me feel better." He said and shivered as Sam swallowed all over his length. That was unexpected. He never understood how did she do that. He just knew that it felt so good.

"Saaam ...  god ... ahw ... please ... stop." Sam gave him a surprised look. She remembered how much Freddie liked blowjobs.

"I wanna fuck you, don't make me come so fast." He sighed, stood up and pushed his hard cock into her soaking wet pussy and she groaned his name as he started to fuck the shit out of her.

He was firm and he moved in and out really hard. Sam loved when he got rough on her and Freddie knew that. That in fact made him even hornier.

"Freddie ... fuck me harder." Sam sighed and scratch her nails into his back.

"Harder than this?" Freddie asked her innocently. His cock was fully in her and he was fucking her really fast.

"I know you can do it ... ahw don't stop ... I'm coming ... Gosh." She screamed as she reached her climax, soon Freddie was close too, he took his cock out of her and came onto her tits. Sam was smiling while she cleaned up the cum from her chest with her fingers. She licked it sexily and Freddie gave her a satisfied grin.

"So do you finally believe that you're creative?" She asked him and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe." He sighed and kissed her.

"I guess, I'm gonna need to give you some more lessons." She said with a laugh.

"I love you." Freddie said and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you too." Sam said with a smile and kissed him again. Soon they got dressed, cleaned up the mess they did in Carly's room and went downstairs, like who didn't do anything naughty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. If you liked it please tell me and write review (:


End file.
